Sadness
by popcaga
Summary: Yzak Joule sungguh membenci Shiho Hahnenfuss apabila perempuan itu terlalu keras kepala untuk sekadar menunjukkan kesedihannya. Bagi Yzak, merasa sedih bukanlah sebuah kelemahan diri, melainkan suatu proses pembelajaran hidup agar dapat bergerak lebih maju. #Takaburc


_Halp, maaf baru kumpulin di hari trakhir._

 _Makasih buat Shigatsu, bikin botak nih._

 _Tapi seru, bagus buat pelajaran YzakShiho._

* * *

Penname: shigatsu-sanjyunichi

Judul: Sadness

Fandom: Gundam Seed

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rating: T

#Takaburc

* * *

 _Summary: Yzak Joule sungguh membenci Shiho Hahnenfuss apabila perempuan itu terlalu keras kepala untuk sekadar menunjukkan kesedihannya. Bagi Yzak, merasa sedih bukanlah sebuah kelemahan diri, melainkan suatu proses pembelajaran hidup agar dapat bergerak lebih maju. Maka sang Komandan Voltaire tersebut telah bertekad untuk membuat Shiho mengakui kesedihannya sebelum ia kehilangan jati diri._

* * *

 **Sadness**

* * *

"Kau tahu, menangis bukanlah hal yang buruk." Yzak Joule, Komandan Voltaire dari satuan militer ketahanan ZAFT berdiri dengan angkuh, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, dan memandang dingin seorang perempuan berseragam merah yang juga merupakan salah satu kru kapal perang kelas Nasca yang dipimpinnya tersebut. Jika Yzak terbiasa mengeluarkan makian dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak, maka dengan sikap tenangnya yang ia tunjukkan sekarang bukan berarti tidak mengintimidasi.

"Menangis hanya untuk orang yang lemah."

Namun Shiho Hahnenfuss tidak menganggapnya sebagai ancaman, ia melawan.

Yzak dan Shiho saling melempar pandangan dingin untuk pertama kalinya semenjak mereka saling mengenal. Violet itu di adu dengan netra biru. Dan sekarang suhu udara di ruangan milik Yzak terasa naik akibat kedua orang yang sama-sama menahan emosi ini.

Shiho yang keras kepala adalah orang yang bisa membuatnya marah, tapi bagi pria berambut perak ini Shiho yang sekarang justru mampu membuatnya lebih kesal berkali-kali lipat. Namun Yzak tidak pernah ingin bersikap kasar kepadanya. Hanya saja tekadnya sudah bulat untuk membuat perempuan itu mengakui perasaannya dan melepaskan dendam yang sudah ia bawa selama bertahun-tahun sekarang juga.

Tentara yang berpangkat Mayor dalam kesatuan militer ZAFT itu seminggu yang lalu telah kalah dari pengadilan yang melibatkan seorang tersangka bernama David Morraeu. Tuntutan yang diajukan oleh Shiho adalah pembunuhan di Martius tiga tahun sebelum Perang Valentine terjadi, sebagai tambahan dari ajuan gugatan yang diberikan oleh mantan anggota dewan PLANT, Allen Silverstone. Dan yang menjadi korban dari pembunuhan tersebut adalah ayah Shiho sendiri, Damian Hahnenfuss. Shiho tentu bermaksud untuk membalas masa kelam yang terjadi pada sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu.

Yzak menilai hal ini sebagai kasus yang rumit karena tidak ada saksi dan bukti yang kuat. Pengadilan yang berjalan panjang telah memakan waktu, tenaga, dan biaya pada akhirnya tidak memberikan hasil yang memuaskan. David Morreau bebas dari tuduhan, meskipun demikian residivis tersebut masih menjalani proses pengadilan selanjutnya hanya saja kasus yang berkaitan dengan kesaksian Shiho tidak dilanjutkan. Hal inilah yang mengacaukan kondisi psikis Shiho seminggu terakhir.

Yzak tahu bahwa perempuan brunette itu sudah mencapai puncaknya hari ini, emosinya yang naik turun–walaupun disembunyikan, Yzak pasti mengetahuinya, membuat Shiho tak mampu lagi berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Sang Komandan sebetulnya telah menitahkan Shiho untuk berhenti bekerja sementara untuk memulihkan kondisinya, namun Shiho menulikan telinga. Apa yang Shiho lakukan justru sebaliknya, ia bekerja tanpa kenal waktu.

Di dalam pengamatan sang Komandan, Shiho hanya beristirahat selama dua sampai tiga jam setiap harinya selama seminggu ini atau bahkan Yzak pernah mendapati penampilannya yang kacau di pagi hari akibat tidak tidur semalaman. Itu membuat pria berusia 23 tahun tersebut jengah meskipun ia tahu yang dilakukan oleh Shiho hanyalah sebagai tindakan untuk menyibukkan diri agar ia lupa pada kesedihannya dan tidak lagi teringat akan mimpi buruk sepuluh tahun lalu yang datang menyerangnya kembali.

Jadi di sinilah sekarang, Yzak memanggil Shiho di ruangannya dan berbicara empat mata yang dimaksudkan untuk menegurnya dan berusaha membuat Shiho kembali kepada dirinya yang pernah Yzak kenali. Ya ... walaupun berujung dengan saling memancing emosi.

"Sudah hentikan. Aku tidak mau kita bertengkar hanya gara-gara ini."

Shiho-lah yang pertama kali menghentikan adu pandangan mereka. Ia membuang muka, alisnya bertaut, dan mulutnya mengerucut tidak suka–tapi guratan letih itu juga tak luput dari observasi Yzak. Detik berikutnya perempuan yang sudah selama setahun terakhir tinggal satu atap dengan Yzak itu berbalik memunggunginya. "Permisi, Koman–"

Nyaris saja Shiho meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya. Beruntung bagi Yzak karena sempat menghentikan Shiho dengan memegang pergelangan tangannya satu detik lebih cepat. Shiho terkesiap, ia memekik ketika pasangannya itu menarik pergelangan tangannya hingga kedua tubuh mereka bertabrakan pelan. Yzak menolak Shiho untuk pergi.

Kala Shiho mendongak untuk memprotes tindakan Yzak yang kasar, ia mendapati kedua mata Yzak yang berubah lebih dingin dari pada sebelum ini; seperti lautan yang membeku, keras dan ... seakan ingin menenggelamkan siapapun dengan kekecewaan yang tercermin dari sana. Rasa takut mulai menjalar dalam diri Shiho.

"Lantas kau pikir seorang pendendam dan selalu dibayangi masa lalu adalah orang yang kuat?" Putra Ezaria itu benar-benar menekannya sekarang. Begitu pula pergelangan tangannya yang mulai terasa sakit. Dan Yzak seperti tidak mungkin untuk melepaskannya dalam waktu dekat, kecuali jika Shiho sendiri yang memaksa–salah satu alasannya pasti karena pria itu juga sudah berada di ambang batas kesabaran karena Shiho sudah menghindarinya selama satu minggu ini.

Benar saja, sebab Yzak mengatakan kalimat yang membuat emosi Shiho menjadi meluap.

"Lihatlah dirimu, kau menyedihkan." Sungguh menyakitkan mendengar hal tersebut langsung dari orang yang memiliki hubungan dekat dengannya.

Kedua mata perempuan yatim piatu itu melebar tatkala Yzak selesai menutup mulut. Kepingan violet miliknya kemudian menggelap, disusul dengan perilaku memberontak untuk melepaskan pegangan Yzak kepada dirinya. Lalu dengan kepalan tangan kanan yang mengeras, Shiho meninju wajah Yzak ... keras, hingga sudut bibirnya pecah dan mengeluarkan darah.

Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang mengudara setelah kejadian tersebut. Shiho tak lagi ingin melihat wajah Yzak kali ini, ia pun pergi meninggalkan Yzak tersungkur di ruangan miliknya sendiri.

"Jadi ... apa yang kaulakukan kali ini, Bung? Aku melihatnya tadi, Shiho menangis. Dan itu membuatku ... Argh! Aku ingin mengejarnya, tapi malah melihatmu berdarah! Sial. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."

Dearka Elthman, Kapten kapal kelas Nasca ZAFT nampak mengacak rambut pirangnya frustasi. Lima belas menit yang lalu ia berkeinginan untuk mengunjungi ruangan Yzak seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, saat mencapai pintu otomatis yang terbuka setelah ia menggesekkan kartu pengenalnya Dearka justru hampir saja menubruk Shiho yang keluar dari ruangan Komandan Voltaire itu dengan terburu-buru, dan pria berkulit tan itu sekilas mendapati air mata meluncur di pipi sahabat perempuannya sesaat ketika mereka berada pada posisi yang sejajar. Dearka sempat memanggil nama Shiho sekali, tapi sang Mayor tak menggubris, jadi Dearka mengalihkan fokus matanya ke arah lain untuk mencari sumber informasi apa yang menyebabkan Shiho berlaku seperti itu.

Alangkah terkejutnya putra Jendral Elthman ketika melihat sahabatnya yang lain tidak berdiri dengan kedua kakinya dan dengan sudut bibir yang terlihat berdarah.

Kini Dearka bersama dengan Yzak berada di klinik kapal, pria berseragam hijau itu memutuskan untuk mengekori si rambut perak karena takut jika tidak ada pengawasan maka Yzak akan melakukan adegan yang tidak diinginkan. Bayangannya memang terlalu berlebihan, sekarang Yzak yang ada justru terlihat tenang tanpa terlihat emosi sedikit pun.

"Baguslah jika Shiho menangis," Yzak melirik pada refleksi bayangan Dearka yang sedang duduk di ujung salah satu tempat tidur lewat cermin yang ia gunakan untuk berkaca selama memasang plester di sudut bibirnya. Dearka yang tadinya terlihat begitu khawatir langsung mengubah ekspresinya menjadi kesal karena jawaban Yzak yang terkesan santai. Pria itu membelalakkan mata pada Yzak.

"Dia pacarmu. Bagaimana bisa menangis justru dibilang bagus." Dearka marah karena Yzak bersikap tidak peduli pada Shiho.

Yzak tidak langsung menjawab, ia memastikan terlebih dahulu plester yang ia pasang tidak tergeser hingga menyebabkan rasa sakit ketika ia berbicara. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia membalikkan badan menghadap rekan yang telah ia kenali sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu tersebut.

"Asal kau tahu–ssh," Yzak mendesis kesakitan, pria itu harus mengingat untuk tidak berbicara keras setelah ini, tapi ia melanjutkan kalimat yang akan diutarakannya kepada Dearka, "–aku kesal karena Shiho sudah mengacuhkanku seminggu ini, dan aku benci dengan tingkahnya yang sok kuat itu."

Frustasi, si Kapten mengusap wajahnya. Ia paham betul sifat Yzak tapi terkadang jika hal yang seperti ini terjadi mau tak mau juga membuatnya cemas –ia tak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada hubungan mereka.

Yzak mampu membaca gestur kekhawatiran Dearka terhadap masalahnya dengan Shiho, ia jadi sedikit merasa bersalah. "Sudahlah, lagi pula aku tak berniat untuk bermusuhan dengannya. Aku mengerti Shiho–tentu aku harap Shiho juga tahu apa yang aku lakukan untuk membangunkannya."

"Hn. Aku mengerti. Dia memang butuh sokongan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kaubicarakan dengannya, Yzak. Tapi membuat Shiho menangis adalah hal yang kasar," Dearka menyipitkan mata. Ia memprotes kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

Namun Yzak membalasnya dengan memutar mata, "Shiho juga sudah memukul hingga bibirku robek." Oh, tentu ... kebiasaan si perak, tidak mau kalah. "Baiklah, baiklah." Yzak mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas tanda menyerah, ia tak tahan dengan tatapan meragukan Dearka yang diberikan kepadanya. Elthman ini pasti akan selalu membela Shiho yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri jika Shiho bermasalah dengannya, mengabaikan kenyataan Yzak sudah lebih lama berteman dengan Dearka dari pada Shiho.

Pemilik mata biru itu sebenarnya juga sudah menyadari apa yang ia lakukan terlalu memojokkan Shiho, sehingga kesalahan memang berada di pihaknya. Meskipun demikian, Yzak memang tidak dapat menahannya. Dia hanya ... tak ingin kehilangan Shiho. Bagi Yzak, sudah cukup Shiho berkubang dalam kelamnya masa lalu, ia harus bisa melangkah maju.

Yzak tahu setelah ini Shiho tidak akan lagi menoleh ke belakang lagi jika ia benar-benar mengartikan ucapan dari miliknya dengan benar. Namun tentu saja ia akan masih tetap marah padanya nanti. Jadi, yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah membuat Shiho kembali.

Yzak Joule mendengus mau tidak mau ia memutuskan untuk akan memperbaikinya malam ini.

Popcaga dan singatsu Chan

Yzak mendatangi kamar bawahannya tersebut saat malam hati. setelah menunggu beberapa saat sampai akhirnya pintu dibuka. shiho memandang Yzak dengan tatapan kosong

"Shiho... kau tahu ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu"

"Ya komandan"

"Inilah waktunya.. untukmu berhenti..."

"Maksud anda?"

Yzak memeluk Shiho dengan erat. Shiho dia m tak bergeming.

"Maafkan kesalahanku tadi... untuk saat ini... kau perlu memikirkan perintah dari siapapun malam ini kau adalah Shiho yang bebas. Katakan semua yang ingin kau katakan. Dan aku akan disini selalu bersamamu."

Pelukan hangat Yzak lama-lama mencairkan dinginnya hati Shiho. Tak terasa air mata hangat mulai menetes pelan tak terbendung dari mata Shiho.

"Kau tak perlu pedulikan apapun lagi... jadilah Shiho... karena meski seluruh dunia membencimu aku akan selalu disampingmu."

"Yzak..."

Shiho mengucapkan nama Yzak yang membuat hatinya terasa lebih hangat.. Yzak memandang Shiho dengan lekat.

"Maafkan aku..."

Ucapan demi ucapan keluar dari mulut Shiho cerita tentang masa lalunya di ceritakan sambil menangis oleh Shiho. dan Yzak dia mendengarkan dengan sabar sambil sesekali menguping air mata Shiho. tak terasa hari sudah menjelang pagi. Shiho tertidur dipangkuan yzak. yzak mengelus pelan kepala Shiho

"Kau memang butuh tidur nona..

Yzak tersenyum memandang shiho..

* * *

 _Thanks buat semuanya, silahkan Review._


End file.
